ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Olympus Has Fallen
is a SPECIAL fanon episode of Ben 10.5 by The Knight of All Knights, The Son of Rigon, the Black Knight himself... Sci100. The Episode is the beginning of the OLYMPUS HAS FALLEN story arc, created by Sci. Plot A Portal appears on the moon. A dark figure, and a bunch of spaceships appear out of it. '' (Figure): I will rule 'MERICA. Because I a- ''Suddenly Paradox appears. '' (Paradox): Oops, No Spoilers. (Figure): I hate you. You can't be in the rest of the episode. (Paradox): Bu- ''Suddenly Paradox disappears. '' (Figure): As I was saying. I will rule 'MERICA. ''Suddenly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz shows up. '' (Dr. Doof): Oh look another dimension. (Figure): Screw you. (Dr. Doof): But I want to rule the TRI STATE ARE- ''Dr. Doof suddenly disappears. '' (Figure): I will rule 'MER- Oh screw it just go to the titlecard. ''Its 'MERICA. Washington D.C. The Rust Bucket is driving through the city. '' (Gwen): D.C? Again? (Max): We're only going because we have to get to Mount Vernon. (Ben): Who cares about where George Washington is? He's dead anyways. (Max): We was our first president Ben. (Ben): Why do we do all the stuff that's really ol- (Max): Ben, I told you never to say that word. (Ben): Sorry Grandpa. ''They drive by the White House, which has an old man with a beard shouting in front of the gates. '' (Old Man): I HAVE THE DREAM, THAT ONE DAY.... A MAN NAME BARACK OBAMA WILL BE THE PRESIDENT. AND HE WILL MAKE HEALTH CARE CALLED OBAMACARE. AND ITS WEBSITE WILL ONLY ALLOW 6 PEOPLE TO SIGN UP ON IT! ''People begin to throw Tomatoes at him. '' (Citizen): What's next? Miley Cyrus twerking? (Old Man): Well um... yes. (Citizen): Screw you. ''Suddenly, the Citizen explodes. '' (Woman): OH MY GOSH! ''The Woman explodes as all of a sudden, everyone's attention turns to the skies. (Old Man): Oh crap. A spaceship is coming down from Outer Space appears and begins shooting at the city. '' (Second Woman): SAVE MY BABY! ''As the city begins to go into panic, the Old Man sings. '' (Old Man): I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BAL- He's then shot down in the groin. Meanwhile, the President is moved into a red elevator, with the Security Service. (President): Get my sun! (Secret Service Agent): You mean your son. (President): No, my sun! The picture of the Sun in the Oval Office!!! ''An agent hurries to the Oval Office, where two dark figures appear. Suddenly, the agent is shot down. Secret Service agents burst into a room, and grab their guns and fire on the dark figures. However, two long tongues grab the guns, and swallow them before shooting energy balls back at them. It cuts back to the Rust Bucket, at the Lincoln Memorial, watching the spaceship attack D.C. '' (Ben): I gotta save everyone! ''Ben starts twisting the Omnitrix, looking for a good alien to use. '' (Gwen): Ben, we work together. As a team. (Ben): Heatblast will do the trick! ''Ben slaps the Omnitrix, and becomes Gigablast. '' (Gigablast): Ugh, why can't I become any of the old guys? Now I'm just a bunch of these new ones? Why is that? Do I get a hundred new aliens that replace the old ones every year? Is this all about Time? (Gwen): Ben! (Gigablast): ALRIGHT! ''Gigablast shoots rockets from his hands, that fly towards the spaceship. The Spaceship pilot flips a switch, and red flares shoot out, causing the rockets to hit them, not the plane. The Plane begins to fly past the Lincoln Memorial, towards the Washington Monument. The Spaceship shoots at the Capitol Building, damaging it, before turning to the left. Gigablast begins to run as he shoots more rockets at the spaceship. The Spaceship however dodges them and continues towards the White House. '' (Gwen): Try something else! Oh for crying ou- retteb mia neB pleh oslA .pihsecaps eht kcolb ot cigam fo retsiwt a etaerC. ''A Twister starts being formed as Gigablast shoots one more rocket. The rocket hits the spaceship, but only barely. The Twister appears in front of the White house, blocking the Spaceship from reaching it. The Spaceship attempts to destroy the twister, but fails. '' (Gigablast): Oh, so a twister works but not rockets!? (Gwen): Ha Ha. ''In the White House, the President arrives at his secret bunker. He walks into it, and looks at the video feed as he sees the tornado and the rockets attacking the spaceship. '' (President): Whoa. (Vice President): Whoa. (Sect. of State): Who- nevermind you said it already. (Secret Service Guy): Okay we're go- WHOA. WHAT IS THAT? ''Everyone looks at him, like " Are you kidding me? " '' (Secret Service Guy): Sorry. ''Suddenly, another Secret Service guy grabs the first guy, and rips out his heart. '' (President): Crap! ''He crushes the heart, then shoots down the rest of the Secret Service men with fireballs. '' (President): Who are you... ''The shadow of the Evil Secret Service Guy changes to that of the Figure. '' (Figure): I am your master. ''It cuts to the Pentagon. Morgan Freeman walks in, to see multiple men and generals in the conference room. '' (Woman): Morgan Freeman, since the President and Vice President are stuck n the White House, you are acting president. Wait... why are you here again? Shouldn't you be telling Steve Carell to make an Ark? (Morgan Freeman): Yes, I should explain why I'm not doing so right now. In the Beginning, I was supposted to create the Heavens and the Earth. I mean come on, has no one seen Bruce Almighty? And then Chuck Norris screwed me over, so I just became an actor. Only then Chuck Norris became an actor. The Internet Wars have been going on ever since. (Woman): Okay... anyways, what do you need us to do? (Morgan Freeman): Get me a Double Ristretto Venti Nonfat Organic Chocolate Brownie Frappuccino Extra Hot with Foam and Whipped Cream Upside Down Double Blended Coffee. Then, call North Korea and let us skype. I want to show him my new Pokemon game. Afterwards call the French, Chinese, Germans, British, Japanese, and South Korea. I want to show them too. Once that's done, bring back North Korea and have everyone talk about who controls these dang spaceships. ''Everyone hurries trying to do these things as Morgan Freeman smiles. '' (Morgan Freeman): Oh wait! ''Everyone freezes for a minute. '' (Morgan Freeman): Get me two of those coffees instead. ''Everyone resumes to what they're doing. It cuts to the spaceship flying away from the twister, as Gwen smiles. '' (Gwen): ITS WOR- ''Suddenly, a blast of Omnipotent power destroys the twister and the ship goes towards the White House. Ben then times out. '' (Ben): What do we do now? (Max): Come on, we're going to the White House. ''The Spaceship starts shooting at White House, as its mission launcher is destroyed. The guards on the roof of the white house are shot down, killed. '' (Max): My gosh... ''The Omnitrix turns green again, and Ben jumps out of the door as the Rust Bucket drives. '' (Max): Ben! ''Ben slaps it. He transforms into Crabon. Crabon takes a large chunk of land, and chucks it at the spaceship. It hits it, damaging it severely. The ship crashes through part of the Washington Monument, before falling into the White House's lawn. The Rust Bucket drives by, as Crabon reverts back to Ben. Max stops, letting Gwen and him get off. Max grabs a Plumber weapon, and aims it at the ship. '' (Max): Now we can find out who the aliens really are... ''Meanwhile, a helicopter with a camera flies over them. It shows footage of Ben, Gwen, and Max taking down the ship. '' (Morgan Freeman, drinking his coffee): Now we can find out who these aliens rea- oh for crying out, I SAID NONFAT! ''The Spaceship opens, and two aliens walk out. They're Gourmands. '' (Morgan Freeman, drinking a new correct coffee): Gourmands... oh no. No... not him... PLEASE NOT HIM... ''Suddenly, the video feed is stopped. It cuts to video from the White House. Its the Vice President. '' (Morgan Freeman): Mr. Vice President, are you al- ''Suddenly he explodes. Behind him, is the mysterious figure. He steps into the light. '' (Upchuck Norris): Hello, Morgan Freeman. I hope you do not enjoy your moment of power... because I will rule 'MERICA. Olympus has indeed.... fallen. '''TO BE CONTINUED IN WHITE HOUSE DOWN ' Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villians *Mysterious Figure/Evil Secret Service Guy/Upchuck Norris *Aliens/Gourmands Aliens *Gigablast *Crabon Other Characters *Paradox *Dr. Doof *Morgan Freeman *Woman that works for Morgan Freeman *Chuck Norris (referenced) *Steve Carell (referenced) Trivia *Title is based off the action movie, Olympus Has Fallen. *Modern Day References: **I'm not saying you need to be a Republician. I'm just saying Obamacare SUCCCKS. **Miley Cyrus reference. ;) Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Ben 10.5 Fan Episodes Category:Users:Sci100 Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Upchuck Norris